Heartless Embrace
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: "If you tear yourself apart from either the inside or out... I will always be there to build you back up again..." Razor sharp teeth stretched into grin at his immediate horrified shiver. AU. Demon!Axel x Human!Roxas. One-shot. Very mild self-harm, and some blood.


**Disclaimer: I'm not that fantastic, alright? Just bored~ X3 First KH fic. Unbeta'ed. Inspiration: The Horror Of Our Love by Ludo, and a KHR fic wherein Tsuna is in the woods and he meets HDW!Tsuna and gets frightened or something... I forget. Enjoy! **

* * *

Hunger (relentlessness, ignorance, vileness) seared mercilessly into the etched hollow pit of his gut like a heady rock of pure, sizzling heat that constantly knifed at his poor abdomen as he limped about on weak, trembling knees.

The harsh, overwhelming need to fill the aching void of his empty core gnawed at his already wavering resolve, making his whole being throb uneasily and his head to pound thickly with fuzzy, spotted dizziness. Like something prickly and scorch inducing was wedged deep beneath plaint, and now rapidly paper-white skin —unable to simply let go of him and aiming to spread a toxic sickness throughout his unguarded system.

Roxas blindly stumbled along the dark, narrow streets of a place he had once foolishly believed it to be his small and nearly perfect, peaceful home: Twilight Town.

Now a wholly abandoned lone husk swimming with the lowest of the low. Hobos, dirty thieves, and even a handful of murders or two; which they were probably lurking in the oily shadows right now. Deadly, and fueled greedily on sickly bloodlust.

Much like _it_.

"Tch."

Icy rain soaked the battered brunet's already tattered cloak to a useless wet cloth on his shoulders whilst also weighing heavily on his messy spiky sand colored hair, forcing it to mat down into painfully bright, depressedly so, shaded crystal orbs.

Wincing, due to the fact his weary, beaten down body wouldn't allow him to walk one plain step further, the young teenager managed to chose a temporary solution to his problem. To rest for a bit and lean fully on an old warehouse's partially caved in wall that crackled like static under his lithe weight.

The place looked to once have been a bakery or something of the sort, but for the love of him, Roxas couldn't think of the name though, having been gone for way too long. His friends and parents must be dead already and left him here to wonder about alone like he had did to them.

Karma was one snappy bitch.

Dust crumbled onto the rugged pavement of the lightless street when he half-heartedly knocked his skull against the semi-solid raw material, panting raggedly, eyes fluttering shut, thick lashes glittering with water droplets. Tears stung behind the endless darkness of his closed eyelids and silently slipped down his creamy cheeks in salty trails of his bitter, pent up despair.

Everything was taking a toll on him, draining his strength and thoughts to dull, sluggish movements. The cold, the rain, the hunger; he couldn't take it anymore.

It had to end soon or he would go fucking insane.

More so than he was now.

A soul chilling laugh mocked him from within his head and Roxas shook shakily in response, damp skin crawling and slick spine tingling in quick, jumpy, shrill fright. _Shit, he's ba_—

"**Remember, Roxy~ If you tear yourself apart from either the inside or out...**" It whispered slowly to him, the hot flames flickering from its lean body almost unbearable next to his exposed flesh as it leaned closer and closer to him."**...I will always be there to build you back up again...**" Razor sharp teeth stretched into grin at his immediate horrified shiver.

"N-no, go away.." He croaked out, lips quivering from the evident fear striking at his heart. _It wasn't real it wasn't _real_ it wasn't...! _

The creature just blinked sharp, venomous eyes at him, before reaching out with charred, black fingers to tenderly cup his cheek and then brutally jerk his head to look straight at it with a low, guttural growl that demanded attention; long inky spidery fingers grip iron.

Roxas flinched as the nearly invisible, wispy digits connected to a seamless arm stroked his moist flesh so lovingly. Fierce smoky emerald eyes, that were the only thing truly solidified forth from where it was currently residing, drilled into him while faint licks of a wild red mane that looked like needles made up its hair, odd soot colored markings made bold triangles under its poisonous cat eyes.

It seemed to be closer to him than last time, since it was getting clearer and clearer to see everyday.

"**Don't worry...**" It crooned sweetly, other floating appendage trailing blaring fingertips down his set jaw and to his chest right where his heart lay beating erratically underneath tender layers of blood and flesh."**Soon enough, I'll worm my way into your heart~**" It cooed, licking thin lips lustily and playfully clicking awful, pointed shark teeth together in a graceless grind.

"I-I won't let you..." He whimpered, grasping for stable ground as he was quickly falling apart.

—

And his scrambled solution was a grim one.

Pain hammered at his frayed sensors as Roxas mindlessly and without any kind of rational thought, began to bang his forehead against the cool broken bricks.

Harder and harder every time, him grunting in pain from the slow, hearty effort.

Once... Twice...

Stopping silently, the boy felt oddly relived as crimson gushed out in deep, scarlet rich streams from between the wall and his damaged flesh which was pressed against the worn material softly.

Dirt stung the gash that had delicately bloomed on the boy and it beautifully uncurled its vibrant liquid petals in a mere matter of a few precious, crisp seconds. It all dripped out gently only to be washed away smoothly by the rain as it ran down his glistening, torn skin in a screaming red blurring mess of colorful lines.

But then a urgent warmth nibbled the edges of his self inflicted wound. And it already had begun to heal at a scary, and rapid, inhuman pace. Cells laced back together and weaved with ripped tissue and muscle with a wet tingling sensation that could only be described as a rather depraved burning licked soothingly along his strewed nerves, momentarily comforting.

Roxas just stared ahead, innerly horrified as it whispered one last thing to him, before a blissful blanket of nothing overcame him; its breathy, pleased sigh burning into his ears and frozen brain like searing fingers of spiteful warmth.

"**And I'll never...**"

Clear, innocent blue eyes wide shot open as Roxas violently jerked himself awake, gasping in unabashed horror and terror as everything seemed to close in on him and a hungry pressure clawed at his insides; forcing out a broken murmur from pale, dry lips.

"... Let you go."

He wrapped his thin arms around himself and shuddered with tightly shut eyes, the marrow in his bones gone dead cold like the blood in his veins.

No one said that all embraces were welcome in dreams, especially of the nightmare kind.

But unlike normal nightmares or unwanted embraces such as this, it would never end. 

Love was just petty like that. 

* * *

Your comments?


End file.
